


We'll Meet Again

by LaughingLizzie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post s2e05, vigilante john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLizzie/pseuds/LaughingLizzie
Summary: Bruce visits John in Arkham, there's something he wants to give in order to lift his spirits.Spoilers for episode 5 ending.





	We'll Meet Again

“Bruce?”

He smiled at John, he returned the smile along with a small laugh a genuine one, unlike the laughing fit he experienced in Ace chemicals.

“You actually came! I thoughted you would’ve hated me after what happened on the bridge.” They were watching him he needed to keep Bruce’ secret.

“Well after your little stint with Waller and all that. I thought maybe you would need a friend.”

Bruce kept a warm expression, a smile dancing on his lips he kept reminding himself that this is what John needed, proper treatment in a secure environment that could handle all his ups and downs.

“Sorry about that, by the way.”

John looked tired, dejected it pained Bruce to see him like that, trapped in something that he couldn’t fully control it seemed to be the opposite, a lost sense of identity. It had Bruce wondering if John could ever build up an identity he could truly be happy with and live life outside of Arkham.

“You really seem to like Batman.” Bruce seemed to notice the framed picture John took on the roof of the GCPD.

John looked back with a fond smile, “yeah he’s really something. Y’know it’s harder being him than you’d imagine. I mean the code alone, it's hard to keep track.” He laughed sadly at his own statement.

“John. I want to give you something, from one friend to another.” Bruce pulled an envelope out of his suit jacket.

He bent down to give it to John through the hatch. He slowly reached his hand out toward the envelope, their fingers brushed as John took it both men looked at one another.

“I’ve missed you Bruce.” John said as he held onto the envelope, neither of their hands moved.

Bruce looked at John straight in his eyes they both smiled at one another.

“We’re friends John I’m not leaving you. Arkham’s a scary place maybe it’d help, having friends in high places.”

“You’re really coming back?” The feeling of uneasiness began building up, “I mean I wouldn’t want to visit me.”

“I hate the things you did, but I swear I could never hate you. Two threads in the same stitch.” And with that John took the card and their physical connection was gone.

“There’s something that’s been bothering me. Well it hasn’t been bothering me, so now it’s a bother.” He let a small exhale whilst fiddling with the top flap of the envelope, “the lights, their buzzing, that fuzzy feeling I get from them, it doesn’t feel the same."

Bruce was about to speak but was interrupted by John finishing his thought.

“Maybe I don't need lights anymore.”

“Or maybe it’s time for a new one.”

"I'll see you again John." And with that Bruce smiled at John before walking away.

John looked down at the envelope Bruce gave him, he lifted the flap up and carefully took out the card and looked at the front, the first thing he noted were the warm colours that splashed the front it brought life to the dreary room. After looking at it for probably too long he finally read the words.

_Hang in there, better days are coming_ _._

The card was glossy as he ran his fingers across it, he opened it up and read the message.

_Get well soon._

_-Bruce._

He smiled at the memory the card gave him, as his eyes watered up with tears.

Bruce believed in him.

The lights came back maybe brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should make another chapter?
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr [here.](https://the-beasthq.tumblr.com/)


End file.
